


An Accidental Marriage

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Happy story overall, Kink Meme, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Five Armies Bilbo stays in Erebor. Slowly, the Lonely Mountain returns to its previous glory and alliances must be made. Thorin gets a proposition to marry to a family of high standing. He doesn't want to but denying that would be a very bad political move. Turns out that Bilbo's in the right place at the right time and a misunderstanding occurs.<br/>The wedding that followed was like no other before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath of the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story written for a [prompt on the HKM:](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17777438#t17777438)
> 
> When BoFA happens, nobody dies. Everyone recovers and Bilbo lingers on at Erebor at Thorin's request. They're rebuilding and Dwarves are returning from all over. Eventually, one of the Dwarf lords brings his son/daughter to Thorin and proposes that they marry. Thorin tries to wriggle out of it, but it's going to be a political disaster if he either doesn't give in or figure something out soon. Then someone tells the Dwarf lord that Thorin is already betrothed. The lord wants to know to whom, and then poor Bilbo happens in at just the wrong moment. (Or the rumor was that it was Bilbo all along? You can play with this a little bit so that it works for you.) Thorin is ecstatic for a way out and Bilbo is fine with playing along. And then it turns out they actually have to get married. That's okay though, they fall in love by the time they say their I do's.
> 
> You can play with this of course! Just basically, a misunderstanding has Thorin and Bilbo becoming engaged, but it all turns out alright because somewhere along the way they fall in love with each other. 
> 
> Bonus options:  
> 1) It's a Dwarf Lord that's not Dain.  
> 2) They figure out they are in love after the vows.  
> 3) If you could make either one or both a little jealous along the way? I'd love you forever.  
> 4) Political intrigue for the win!  
> 5) Dwobbits. I love Dwobbits and I don't care how I get them. >.> This can include mpreg, fem!Bilbo, A/B/O universe, or whatever else the writer can think of. :-D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Unbetaed.

** An Accidental Marriage **

 

The grey sky was already darkening in the horizon when Bilbo was ushered from the royal tent by the healers.

The hobbit startled a little when a cold wind hit his flushed face, the clinking sound of armour from the guards falling to their positions barely registering. He was still a little bit dazed after the conversation he had just had.

Thorin was alive. And so were Fíli and Kíli and the rest of the Company. Sure, nobody had escaped unscathed but they were _alive_.

And Thorin had lifted the ban and, the most surprising of all, had asked for his forgiveness.

#

_Inside the tent it was darker than on the outside – warmer too, due to the furs covering the tent walls and some areas of the ground._

_On a second glance Bilbo noticed the mess that permeated the space – there were three small side-tables filled with bloodied instruments and linens that spoke of the haste the healers had had while saving the three royals, as well as a larger table where ointments and serums of various sorts were scattered upon. Bits of armour were piled on a corner of the tent by which a white sheet was hung. Taking another step inside, Bilbo’s eyes landed on Thorin._

_The King lay in a cot, a thin blanket covering him from the waist down and on top he had his deep blue shirt open, thick white bandages underneath covered the King’s hairy chest. The hobbit grimaced slightly at the dark red patches that had emerged on the fabric here and there; smaller wounds that weren’t a priority comparing to the others._

_‘Stop it.’ Bilbo chastened himself. ‘There is no use in stalling now-‘ he braced himself and looked up. His gaze instantly locked with the cold blue gaze of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain._

_He gulped._

_Thorin’s lips moved slightly but when no sound came out he cleared his throat and started again._

_“Hobbit. You’re still here,” he let out the words with a curt exhale. “I had thought…” he paused. “So that means that the whole Company survived.”_

_“They did?” Bilbo asked, joy starting to fill him. That meant that behind the white sheet Kíli and Fíli were just asleep and-_

_Then he remembered who he was talking to and averted his eyes, falling to one knee and staring at the ground. “My apologies. You wanted to speak to me, your highness?”_

_“No. Stop that.” The words were delivered in a harsh tone, which made Bilbo look up sharply. The dwarf was trying to lift himself on his elbows._

_“Thorin…” Bilbo stood and made to walk to the dwarf but he was uncertain of how the king would take him approaching, wariness and a sliver of fear making his heart beat faster and his hands shake slightly. Before he could so as much as take a step forward, Thorin fell back to the cot and let out a small hiss, a small blot of blood starting to spread over the bandages. Bilbo froze, his body taking him towards the tent’s entrance before he even thought about it._

_“I’ll go call for the healers. That can’t-“ his voice shook and Bilbo knew that he was on the verge of babbling._

_“Wait!” The commanding voice had Bilbo rooted to the spot. “I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. Before…” Thorin’s brows furrowed and he let out a growl, “before I wasn’t… well…” he seemed to be struggling with himself and his words. “The banishment is lifted.” The dwarf finally ground out, head falling back on the pillow at the same time that he took a few deep breaths, his right hand curling tightly on the blanket._

_“Thank you, oh king.” The hobbit replied with a small bow. “Now I better go and…”_

_“You’re not to go anywhere-!” Thorin was saying between pained breaths. “Not before we-“ he seemed to want to continue but at that moment Óin and two elves entered the tent and ushered Bilbo from it and towards a new reality._

#

It was with a lighter step that Bilbo went to find the rest of his friends.

Thankfully he crossed paths with Gandalf as he trudged through the mud – and other things, probably – and the wizard led him to another tent. As soon as he crossed the threshold a number of voices called his name which had him looking around and into some of the familiar faces.

Bofur, Bifur and Nori were sitting in what looked like a warg pelt that had been stretched out on the ground. Bofur had his left arm in a cast but the floppy hat still sat firmly in place atop his head – he was grinning at Bilbo – and on his right side was Bifur who didn’t seem to have anything beyond bruises and gashes – at least that Bilbo could see  and had his right shoulder and clavicle covered by white bandages. He was whittling on a piece of wood as per usual.

Nori looked, disgruntled, with his left leg extended and immobilized. His right hand was playing absentmindedly with a dagger.

On a cot behind them lay Bombur, his rotund form being covered by a light blanket. Bilbo was sure that he had heard him grumble something about food just then.

It wasn’t the whole Company but seeing at least some of his friends was able to settle the anxiety that he couldn’t help but feel.

It also made Bilbo start to feel tired, as the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins started to fade away.

He only managed to take the few steps it took to reach his friends and nearly collapsed on top of Bifur. The Dwarf grabbed him and placed Bilbo on the pelt by his side, sharing a knowing look with both his cousin and Nori.

A blanket was found and thrown over Bilbo and so, the hobbit slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story so far. :)  
> My apologies for the shortness of the chapter but I suffer from 'word constipation' - it's not good... But this story will be the one that destroys my damned writer's block. It's already succeeding in doing so. And I'm the worst at titling so, yeah...  
> Anyway, feedback is quite appreciated.


	2. New day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry for taking so much to post this (I'm so not happy with myself and with how this turned out! D:).  
> Also, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments for the first chapter. They honestly made my day. :)

Bilbo came to slowly. The darkness that gripped him released its tendrils over the sleeping hobbit as light began to reach him. With the ever growing brightness rousing the hobbit from slumber so did other things awoke. Namely the aches and pain that had been buffered by the adrenaline coursing through his veins the previous day. But now, today was a new day and some of the things that had been forgotten due to the haze of sleep were coming back to Bilbo.

The hobbit’s eyes opened and he looked up into the brown, coarse canvas of the tent. There was softness to his back, Bilbo noticed, the pelt from the previous night, but underneath he could feel the hard ground anyway.

‘So the dream of being sleeping in my comfortable bed in Bag End was just that – a dream,’ he thought as he pulled back the blanket and sat. A groan of discomfort almost left his lips as he _felt_ more of the soreness and stiffness on his limbs. There was a twinge to the back of his head and he touched the bump, gingerly. It was quite uncomfortable indeed. ‘Better go see Óin or-‘ he stopped his train of thought and blinked, contemplating the rough grey blanked that covered his legs blankly. The events of the previous day were coming back to him and, a lot had happened. Too much, in fact.

But recalling his encounter on Thorin’s tent – the whole Company being alive, Thorin’s forgiveness – really pushed away any sleepiness that might cling to him.

He had to get up! To go see, talk, touch his friends, make sure that they were whole.

He looked around the tent and was pleasantly surprised with the sight of more of his friends. Now both the ‘Ur and ‘Ri families were in the tent, resting.

Bilbo could feel a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

There were more friends for him to see and assure himself of their wholeness but just the fact of seeing more friends than the ones before he’d fallen asleep was of great comfort.

The noises coming from beyond the tent were starting to get louder which told Bilbo that the camp was waking. However, despite said noise, inside the tent nobody so as much as stirred.

‘They deserve to rest some more. But I should go out and see if I can be of some help,’ he thought as he slowly – mindful of his aches – got up. For the first moments when he was standing Bilbo was hit by a sudden dizziness but it cleared moments later so the hobbit started heading out. A small noise made him freeze and look around.

It was Bombur who was awake.

Being careful to be as silent as was in the hobbit nature, Bilbo approached his friend. He could hear his stomach rumbling.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” Asked the hobbit.

“Quite hungry, my friend.” Bombur’s words were followed by another rumble from his stomach. “But Óin wants to see me before I’m allowed to eat.” Seeing the way Bilbo’s eyebrows rose in inquiry, the dwarf lifted his blanket, his rotund stomach being covered in bandages. “They’re only gashes, although some were deeper than I imagined, I must admit.”

“But, did they puncture something?” Bilbo’s words left him in a whoosh.

“No, no. There might have been depth in them but nothing vital was reached – or so I was told. The problem was the venom that coated the blades. Óin got to me on time but between his horrid potions and poultices, he said that he wants to see me before I eat and end up throwing it up. It wouldn't do to deal with that.” Bombur paused and smiled. “And I approve. It won’t do to have food going to waste.”

“You have a good point there, my friend.” Bilbo said while laughing a bit.

“But you should go look for some food for yourself. You look quite pale and in need of nourishment. And maybe you could try to have some sent here – these silly dwarves will only remember to eat if the food is placed in front of their noses.”

“It is our job to see them nourished, right, Mister Bombur?”

“Couldn’t agree more, Master Bilbo.”

The duo exchanged smiles and then Bilbo finally made his way out the tent.

Outside, the world was sombre, despite the fact that the alliance between Men, Elves and Dwarves had won. But the number of losses had been high and that was strongly felt. Even the weather seemed to acknowledge that, the sky was filled with dark clouds, the wind was cold and nipping at unprotected skin, the ground was a muddy mess and those who had had the time to pause in their chores had their shoulders hunched.

Bilbo’s small moment of levity vanished instantly, the sombre air also enveloping him. He had been lucky. All those who were dear to him had survived but to many people that wasn’t the case and it just wouldn’t do to be smiling like a fool in sight of those in grief. It would be crass.

Bilbo didn’t want to think of how he would _be_ if someone from the Company hadn’t made it.

Shaking himself from those dark thoughts Bilbo headed towards where he could hear the utensils – and begin to smell the food.

Three large fires had a number of dwarves, men and elves hurrying to and fro in the confined space to cook for the famished armies. To Bilbo’s right there was a group of dwarves chopping the ingredients to be added to the broths being cooked. What provisions were left of the armies were gathered here.

In this area there was such a flurry of movement that Bilbo was going unnoticed despite his efforts otherwise. Finally he grabbed hold of a bowl and a piece of slightly stale bread and found himself a quieter place to eat. Sitting down behind a tent nearby – the canvas was the only protection between him and the muddy soil – and ate.

The broth wasn’t overly good for his hobbit tastes but, given the situation, it was more important that he got something on his stomach altogether than not eating. ‘But this is so bland! A pinch of spices would do wonders for this meat and-‘ Bilbo was so engrossed in his appreciation of the broth – and in dipping the bread into it to make it seem more filling – that he nearly missed the squelchy steps making their way toward him.

Looking up, Bilbo saw Gandalf. The wizard was smiling tiredly before sitting on an abandoned crate. He seemed to be assessing the hobbit.

“I take it that you’re doing better now. A good night’s sleep does wonders to those who are weary.”

Bilbo gulped down his mouthful before nodding.

“For us, hobbits, there is nothing like rest and food.” The hobbit let the bowl rest against his knees, tapping on its sides absently. “How about you? How are you faring?”

“These last few days did take a toll,” Gandalf leaned slightly back and stretched his legs. “But everything ended the best way possible. Though I envision some difficult days for the near future.”

“You’re talking about Thorin, the Men and Elves?” Bilbo asked with a sigh.

“There will be demands for payment.” The wizard assented gravely.

“And dwarves are stubborn.” The hobbit muttered while looking at his dirty fingernails which were now tapping on the outer surface of the bowl.

“That is an understatement. But let us not worry about that matter now. I had expected to see you yet at the tent which houses most of the Company.”

“Oh, I was. But I spoke to Bombur and he told me to come and get some food for myself and bring some to the others, if I could. They also need to eat.”

“The others were asking for you. They weren’t thrilled with your disappearance.”

“I didn’t go anywhere.” Bilbo said moodily. “Oh well, now that you’re here maybe you could help me to get the others food. A wizard – even if said wizard has a bandaged arm – will impose more respect than a simple hobbit.” Bilbo gave a shrug and then rose carefully to his feet.

Gandalf gave him a small smile before standing himself.

“Very well. Let’s go look for some food for the Company.”

The hobbit and the wizard returned to the main food area and managed to catch the attention of one of the dwarves and asked for some food to be brought to their tent.

Going back at a leisurely pace, Bilbo and Gandalf almost didn’t exchange words, each one too deep in their thoughts.

As they reached a more familiar path – Bilbo even managed to catch a glimpse of Dwalin in passing as they had been near the royal tent – Bilbo started to get a little jittery. The others were surely awake already and today he didn’t have the euphoria of the previous day. And while Thorin had lifted the ban maybe the others didn’t know it yet and-

Bilbo had made himself nervous and beyond anxious at meeting up with the others.

‘Stop thinking that!” He chastised himself. ‘They’re your friends! Why would they react badly?’

Still, that didn’t make the sudden nerves go away.

He made to look up to the wizard but the other, cunningly and taking the advantage that they were in front of their destination, pulled the flap up and gave a few pats on Bilbo’s back, pushing him inside.

The chatter that had just filled the space – most of the Company seemed to be there now – suddenly ceased.

Bilbo gulped.

That was quite awkward, all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hm, I have my notes for each chapter and I don't even know how it happened but I started writing and this was what came up - I haven't gotten to what I planned for the chapter yet! *headdesks*  
> This chapter has been sitting in my HD for three weeks already and, since apparently the Muse doesn't want me to write more for it... this is it. I'm so embarrassed that this got so bad. But it just wouldn't go other way! *sighs* I do hope the Muse comes back to get me back on track. Then again, I'm supposed to be studying Physics (which I do not like in the least) so she might come.  
> Still not so sure if I've got the voices right...  
> Anyway, I'm posting this now because of a tiny exchange I had with Chamelaucium and so, here it is. Thank you so much for the push, my dear. Haha. ^^'  
> As usual, feedback is always appreciated. ^^


End file.
